As functions of electronic products are diversified, software functions are also diversified to the extent of satisfying the functions of the electronic products.
Accordingly, it is almost impossible for one company or one organization to make all things related to one product, and software becomes a product bought and sold as a single component.
However, different from hardware, the software can be simply copied. Accordingly, even if there is no source code, the software may be simply copied to another system including a central processing unit (CPU) having the same instruction set for the use of the software.
Accordingly, a company to produce the software requires the mounting of a security IC into hardware employing the software so that the security IC frequently requires the authentication for the use of the software.
However, since the security IC is a component that does not relate to the function of the final product, the price of the final product may be inevitably increased.